


A New Country

by Cali_se



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Double Drabble, Implied Relationship, Love, M/M, POV First Person, Post-War, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: The future is a new country.
Relationships: Lewis Nixon & Richard Winters, Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	A New Country

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is based entirely on the performances of Ron and Damian, and is in no way a comment or assumption about the lives of the men they portrayed.
> 
> This is my first dip into this fandom, just the tip of a toe...

Sometimes it seems too good to be true that the war is over. I half expect to wake up and find myself back in the thick of it, amid the noise and chaos.

When I look back on it, some of the details are a little hazy, as though a hand has smudged ink across a page. But so much of it is in sharp focus. I see faces, mostly. The imagined figures of the men we fought against sometimes come to me; but usually I see the men we knew as comrades, those we lived with, fought alongside, the ones we lost along the way. And I know you'll agree that the memory of those men will be forever etched on both our hearts as we navigate this vast new country we call 'peace'.

We're lucky we came through it. We're blessed to have found this 'after', a haven only we inhabit. And whatever the future holds now, I hope it will be good and kind to both of us. If it's not? Well, I honestly think I could bear just about anything with you by my side.

My beautiful friend, brother in arms, companion in life. My Nix.


End file.
